Fall For You
by SweetSouthernCharm
Summary: Charlotte was used to living on her own away from her family. Working as a personal Chef for the most famous man in the world had its benefits, but when her work and her family collide, it leads her to love, heartbreak, revenge and an adventure of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone! I know i've been away for a little bit, but I had this idea eating away from me since I saw Endgame. Here it is! The latest, different installment of the Charlotte and Steve Saga. You don't have to read Adventures in Babysitting to follow along with this one. I only own my OC Charlotte. Also, I'm super excited I found the password to this account again!

* * *

Chapter One

Charlotte rubbed her eyes, placing down her pencil as she leaned back in her chair. It wasn't often that her boss had private dinner parties, but when he did they were stressful. This one even more so since it was the Avengers Goodbye Party. That and four days notice was always something she hated. She closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath. Every time she tried to do something bigger and better, but she could only do that so many times. Pepper was constantly assuring her it was perfect, and Tony reminded her to be bold, like she did when they first met.

* * *

5 years ago.

_Charlotte glanced at the clock. It was five minutes until the restaurant closed and she couldn't wait to get home from work. It had been a long and tough day. It was common to have them as a chef, but quickly her co workers decided that they didn't like her. Charlotte tried not to let that get to her too much. She remembered her upbringing and focused on the memories there. Thinking of that only made her push further though the day. _

_She was working closest to the door, her head was down and her focus was on preparing the food and helping out the other chefs when needed. Once she heard arguing in front of the door, her head popped up and in walked the last two people she suspected._

_Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. She supposed they were in town for the Stark Expo. Something she had on her list of places to visit but hadn't had the time. _

"_I can do what I want." Tony told the woman who simply sighed and shook her head. _

"_No, no you can't. That's why this is outrageous." She responded with a smile._

"_Yes I can. I am Tony Stark, I can do this." He spoke. At this time the kitchen became all too silent. "I want you all to make me a meal. Something I won't forget, each of you please." He spoke. Pepper shook her head next to him. _

"_Please ignore him and go back to work."_

"_I'll pay you all for your troubles in staying late." He spoke and the chefs in the kitchen jumped on that offer, Charlotte included. She just figured the man was drunk, and according to his reputation she figured she was right. But as soon as he walked out of the room, the restaurant manager walked in and instructed them to do what Mr. Stark had said. _

_Charlotte had experienced a lot of weird things in her life. Cooking for Tony Stark was at the top of her list. It was something out of a movie. She began to cook, if he was challenging her to make a meal he wouldn't forget, then that was what she would give him. _

_She glanced around and watched as the others in the kitchen made sophisticated dishes. She quickly decided to go a different route. Walking past the other cooking chefs, she grabbed the ingredients to make fried chicken, biscuits, gravy and mashed potatoes with green beans. _

_She cooked the meal of her childhood, reminiscing of when she learned how to make the meal. It was poor conditions, cooking over a campfire. As the other chefs finished their plates they would present them to him. Charlotte was the last one to present her meal. Pepper looked at her and raised an eyebrow, it was clear to see she was still not amused by his antics. _

_The man kept looking at the dish, then looking up at Charlotte. She kept silent, and when he gave he a smile she wasn't quite sure what to think. He took a bite of the food she prepared. She wasn't quite sure what he thought, and she wanted to go home and rest before having another day at work. "I'll offer you double of what they are paying you." He spoke. _

"_Tony-" Pepper spoke at the same time as Charlotte said "Excuse me?"_

"_I want you to be my personal chef. I'll pay you double, hell triple what you're getting now. Pack your things, we're leaving for Los Angeles in the morning. Be here at 10am." He spoke before leaving. _

* * *

Charlotte took a chance by showing up at the restaurant with her things ready to go, she half expected to be stood up. But sure enough Tony, and his security guard Happy came to pick her up.

A lot has changed since then, she had changed a lot since then. New York was invaded by Aliens and Hydra was still alive within Shield. An agency she knew about before it was revealed online. Now her boss and the other Avengers were taking down Hydra bases left and right. She had ended up in the middle of the New York Invasion, she had been lucky and safe. Well, as safe as she could have been in Stark Tower. Charlotte grabbed the black hair tie from her wrist and twisted her brown hair in a bun.

A knock on her office door caused her to come out of her thoughts. "Come in." She spoke and turned looked up from behind her computer to watch as her friend walked into her office.

"I come bearing gifts." She spoke with a genuine smile and Charlotte smiled before her face fell.

"My god what happened to your hair?" Charlotte asked.

The red headed assassin stopped and raised a brow. "You know, I was being nice, bringing you a peanut butter sandwich and this is the greeting I get?"

"Thank you for the sandwich. But seriously, I liked your hair better longer. The short is just too short." Natasha sighed.

"Do you want this sandwich or not?" She asked and Charlotte nodded her head.

"Yes please." She spoke before Natasha handed her a plate with a peanut butter sandwich on it. "Thank you."

Natasha took a seat across from her friend before begging to eat her own sandwich. Charlotte looked down at the sandwich before picking it up and setting it down once more. "How is he doing?" She asked. Natasha stopped chewing and shrugged before placing down her own plate.

"He's doing fine. He's been in worse situations." Natasha spoke.

"I know you're trying to help, but it's not really helping."

"What more do you want me to say?" She asked. "He's been through worse, he'll be fine. Plus he has that new doctor to help him heal faster. He would love to see you, just stop by and check in on him."

"But Tony -"

"Charlie he's gonna find out eventually." Nat assured her.

"I know," Charlotte folded her arms across her chest. "He's only going to end up being more reckless now that you can heal him with skin magic."

"Yeah, you're probably right, after all you do know him better than anyone. Myself included." The redhead spoke. The brunette scoffed.

"Yeah, if constantly annoying you to death is considered knowing him better."

"You know he wants what's best for you. We both do." Nat told her.

"Yeah I know."

"And one day you'll be out there with the rest of us."

"That's a bit of a stretch." Charlotte told her finally taking a bit of the sandwich.

"And when it does, which it will, he'll be right there beside you."

The brunette groaned knowing Natasha was right.

After all, she wouldn't be a Barton without an arrow obsession.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the favorites and follows I really appreciate seeing them! Thank you to the guest for reviewing, it really helps me to write faster. Now enjoy! Don't worry, Steve and Charlotte will meet in the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Two

Charlotte stood outside the door to her brothers room for five minutes after she arrived. It wasn't because she didn't want to see him, it was because she wasn't sure what she would see on the other side. Sure, her brother had been in bad shape before, but she hadn't been close enough to visit him. She had wanted too after New York, but immediately Tony had given her two weeks vacation. As she walked into the room she found her brother lying on the bed watching tv. "Charlie? What are you doing up here?" Clint asked moving to stand up. That was when she rushed to his bedside.

"Are you even allowed to get up Clint?" Her eyes widened.

"And here I thought you didn't care about me. Nat said you were asking." Charlotte rolled her eyes. Clint laid back in his bed, his back against the back wall, his sister sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Of course she did. I would have come sooner but you were surrounded by a lot of different people."

"You can make it easier and tell Tony about-"

"I'm not getting in this argument with you again." Charlotte reminded him. "What am I going to tell him? Hi, my brother is your archer friend and the red headed assassin is my best friend."

"Don't forget your obsession with Captain America" Clint chimed in.

"I do not have an obsession with Captain America."

"Oh you did when you were five." He spoke. Charlotte rolled her eyes. "You got Miss. Jackie to make you a show girl costume and you refused to do anything besides wear that costume for a month. We had to wash you and the costume at the same time." Charlie's face turned red with embarrassment and her brother simply laughed. "You should just be thankful we didn't let you go out during shows in that thing. I'm sure she still has pictures of you want proof."

She laughed at the thought. Like her brother, she spent her childhood at the circus. Charlotte only got out when Miss. Jackie retired and took the girl in, Clint having asked her to do so before he ran off and became military. Then she was able to go to high school, her first time attending school. She had been homeschooled my Miss. Jackie and everyone else in the circus she attended high school, taking culinary as an elective. Her favorite hobby soon became an obsession and once she graduated, she enrolled in culinary school.

"No thanks, I'm good." She shook her head. "Did you tell Laura?"

"Yeah, she said she's fine but-"

"She's not happy about it." Charlotte finished for him. He nodded his head.

"All of this could be yours. Everything the light touches."

"I get it Mufasa." She told him. "I'm not ready for it."

Clint simply nodded his head. Before, large arguments happened over him bringing up that same subject, but she was growing to realize he wasn't getting any younger, and she was 11 years younger than him. She was a baby when her parents died in a car wreck, Clint had always taken care of her the best he could. Always telling her it was better, she didn't know her own parents. It was only more recently the elder Barton was able to open up and tell her exactly what he meant by that.

"You will be." He assured her. "I have my line all figured out. It's you, then there is this 16 year old girl in New York, she's incredible. Better than both of us-" Charlotte shot him a look. "Okay better than me but in my defense I'm getting old. Her name is Katherine Bishop."

"How do you know that?" She asked. "Do you go to archery competitions in your spare time?"

"Maybe."

"You're unbelievable, that's borderline stalker.." She laughed. "Then where does Lila fit in?"

"After Katherine."

"You really do have this all thought out."

"I do." He nodded. Charlotte shook her head.

"Hey Clint, Do you know where Nat-" They both heard Tony as he barged into the room. "Charlotte, what are you doing here?"

She glanced over at him and shrugged. "I had heard that there was an injured avenger up here, so I thought a nice cooked meal would help heal." She gave her boss a smile Before glancing over at Clint. His face was the same neutral expression.

"I will cross that off of Jarvis' to do list."

"And I'll take a spaghetti." Clint chimed in. Charlotte nodded and stood up from the bed.

"I'll bring that up to you." She assured him before turning to Tony. "If I see Natasha, I'll send her to find you."

"Great."

* * *

Two Days Later...

Charlotte was working her ass off. The hard part was done. Tony hired chefs to come help her prep the kitchen and help make the small plates to be passed around. They helped for the first hour and a half before their contract was done and they went home happy, due to their pockets being much fuller than before they arrived.

Tony strolled into the kitchen just as she placed the last tray of crab cakes into the oven. "How's it going?"

"Oh it's going." Charlotte told him, placing her hand on her hips. "How's it going out there?"

"It's quieting down" he walked over and popped a cracker into his mouth. "You should come join us." He told her. "I don't think they will mind."

"Are you sure?" She asked. "I don't want to crash your avenging plans." Tony shook his head. "Get cleaned up and head on up."

"Yes sir." Charlotte watched him leave and nodded her head.

She could do this. Charlotte was far from a double agent, but Nat had tried her best to coach her into how to act when they had first encountered each other by chance.

* * *

_Charlotte walked into the living room of Tony's home, she was trying to find Pepper to discuss the meal plan for the week. She knew they were leaving in a couple days for Monaco, but still she wanted to get ahead for when they return. Charlie was still learning her way around and was lost, once again. The dark of the night didn't help. This house was a dream compared to hers at Miss. Jackie's and Clint's. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and noticed it was from Natasha. She knew her friend was probably on a mission and wouldn't call unless it was urgent. Because of this, they set up Wednesday night phone calls._

_"Hey, what's up?" Charlotte asked answering the phone_

_"Make a left and head outside . Don't turn around." As if it was instinct Charlotte moved slightly to look behind her._

_"I said don't turn around. I swear with you Barton's it's like I say don't do this and you both do it."_

_"I take offense to that."_

_"Just go outside, don't worry the path is lit. Don't trip." Natasha sighed. Charlotte followed her instructions and went outside to the back patio. "To the left there is a set of stairs. Head down them to the beach."_

_"Okay this is creepy. Are you going to murder me? I thought you put those days behind you."_

_"Ha-ha. You're hilarious. Meet me down there."_

_"Wait you're here?" She asked but the line went dead. Charlotte followed the steps to the beach down below. At the moment all she could think about was not wanting to walk up them._

_"Fury said you were here." Natasha spoke once Charlotte got closer._

_"I want to ask how but I know it will do no good."_

_"He has tabs on the Barton family. You are all a secret and therefore he needs to make sure none of you do anything stupid like become a personal chef for Iron Man."_

_"I'm still waiting for a congratulations from you by the way. I will also accept I'm happy for you." She spoke before reading her friend. Charlotte folded her arms across her chest. "The birdbrain didn't tell you, did he?" The redhead shook her head. "In my defense my job sucked and I saw an advantage and I took it." She spoke._

_"He said and I quote, "the younger one is just as dumb as her older brother."_

_"I once again take offense to that." She spoke before she watched her friends expression soften and she reached out for a quick hug._

_"Okay this is how you're going to get through the next couple of days." Natasha spoke as her friend side vanished back to her work voice. "You're going to see me tomorrow at 10am. Tony has a boxing session before we fly out to Monaco that night. Are you going with them."_

_Charlotte shook her head. "Good."_

_"Why are you here?"_

_"I'm on a mission from Fury. And you're not gonna fuck it up." Charlotte's blue eyes widened as she nodded. "You're going to pretend you don't know me. It's hard but you can do this. Just bite the inside of your cheek or something when you want to talk to me. Ignore me at all costs. Your little stunt will not cost me this mission."_

_"My little stunt? I hardly call getting a personal chef job a stunt."_

_"When he has SHIELD involvement it does." Charlotte frowned. She didn't think of it that way._

_"Clint didn't-" She started but the assassin cut her off._

_"He didn't know. He doesn't know I'm watching out for him. Fury kept it that way because he knew he could trust me with this mission, and he knew he could trust you to not mess it up either. If your brother showed up you wouldn't know what to do."_

_Charlotte sighed knowing her friend was right. "I know."_

_"Think of it as a trial run. You do good, then you can join the team one day." She groaned._

_"I don't want to join the team."_

_"You won't now, but someday you will. I'll see you in the morning. This area is secure for now, but it won't be any more. Fury has something big planned. I can't tell you, but it's big." Charlotte nodded. She had long ago stopped trying to get her brother to let her know what was going on. "Head up first, I'll be behind you in a bit."_

_"Alright." Charlie shrugged and turned her back on her friend._

_"And Charlotte?" She called out. "I am really happy for you."_

* * *

Once the last of the appetizers went out, Charlie made her way down the stairs to her room. It was only a couple of flights and she liked to take them she when she could. She quickly showered before placing on a simple black dress. After quickly blow drying her hair, she placed on a pair of heels and walked to the elevator. It wasn't often that she decided to take the elevator when heading to the top floors. It was quicker to run up the stairs, but stairs and heels didn't mix. She pushed the up button and nothing happened. Her brows furrowed before she hit it again.

A loud crash echoed through the building. Her eyes widened and she rushed to the spots in her space where she had knives hidden. Her accuracy was just as excellent as her brothers, knives or arrows. It didn't matter. Charlotte kicked off her heels and headed to the stairs running towards the explosion and crashed instead of away.

She stood at the door to the upper floor and took a deep breath before exhaling. She could do this, and with that thought, Charlotte opened the door, ready for a fight.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
